memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Trey Stokes
|birthplace = Nashville, Tennessee, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Tellarite delegate }} Trey Stokes (born ) is a filmmaker who appeared as a Tellarite delegate in the fourth season episodes and . As a background actor he received no credit for these appearances. Stokes started as special and visual effects artist in the film industry and worked on the horror film The Blob (1988, with Richard Alonzo, Robert Spurlock, Christopher Gilman, Terry D. Frazee, Logan Frazee, and Donald Frazee), 's science fiction thriller The Abyss (1989, with Mark Garbarino and Bob Smithson), the science fiction sequel RoboCop 2 (1990, starring ENT co-star Peter Weller), 's fantasy sequel Batman Returns (1992), the horror sequel Pet Sematary II (1992), the comedy Freaked (1993), the television movie The TV Wheel (1995), the horror film Species (1995), the science fiction blockbuster Starship Troopers (1997), and the science fiction remake My Favorite Martian (1999, with Christopher Lloyd, Wallace Shawn, and Ray Walston). In 2000 he worked as director, writer, and creative director on the animated musical The Beatles Yellow Submarine Adventure, followed by the short science fiction comedy Pink Five (2002) on which he worked as director, writer, editor, and cinematographer and which featured Amy Earhart. This short film has two sequels, Pink Five Strikes Back in 2004 and Return of Pink Five in 2006 and on both Strokes served as director, writer, and editor. Earhart appeared also on both sequels, while the third one featured Duncan K. Fraser as second assistant director and Terry Matalas as associate producer. In the following years, Stokes worked on many films as director, writer, editor, and cinematographer, including the short thriller Land of Many Uses (2002), 48 Film Hour (2003), the comedy Fish Guys (2003), the western Hooves of Destiny (2003), the drama Double Shot (2004), the comedy 48 Film Hour II (2004), Woody Burns…a Life (2004), for which he won a Grand Prize at the National Film Challenge Festival in 2004, and the comedy Agency (2005). All but the last one starred Amy Earhart, who also worked on Enterprise with Stokes. Stokes worked as visual effects artist on the animated movie Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003), the short comedy Quest for the Yeti (2004, starring Amy Earhart), the fantasy adventure The Polar Express (2004), the comedy Team America: World Police (2004), and the animated short film The Simpsons Ride (2008, featuring the voices of Kelsey Grammer and Christopher Lloyd). In addition he worked as camera operator on the science fiction short film Sith Apprentice (2005, with Amy Earhart), as camera operator and second unit director on the documentary American Scary (2006, with interviews by John Kassir and Patricia Tallman), as actor on the horror film The Daughters of Darkness (2007), and as editor on the short film Lunar Landing (2008). More recently, Stokes worked as visual effects digital artist on the drama The Job (2009, starring Ron Perlman, Mark Harelik, Gregory Itzin, and Jack Kehler) and as director, editor, and visual effects supervisor on the science fiction thriller Ark (2009, produced by John F.K. Parenteau). External links * TreyStokes.com – official site * * de: Trey Stokes Category:Performers Category:ENT performers